A conventional open end wrench is employed to rotate a hex nut and contains a clamping portion, and the clamping portion has two retaining sections defined on two sides thereof to retain two of six sides of the hex nut and to rotate the hex nut.
However, the body is rotated repeatedly between a rotatable starting point and a rotatable stopping point to rotating the hex nut troublesomely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.